The present invention relates generally to controls for controlling the operation of equipment on a movable vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to controls for controlling the operation of equipment, such as a loader and a backhoe, on a movable vehicle, such as a backhoe loader.
It is known to provide proportional controls, such as joysticks, to control the operation of equipment associated with a movable vehicle, such as a loader or backhoe on a backhoe loader. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,934,462 and 6,643,577 are two examples. In addition, it is known in the aircraft industry to provide a miniature proportional control as apart of another proportional control.